


Play for me

by Erasmus_Jones



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Consensual, M/M, PWP, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Freeform, Smut, sherlocks chair, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erasmus_Jones/pseuds/Erasmus_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so this is my first attempt at this. I haven't written in a long time and I've never written a m/m sex scene so go easy on me. I have no beta so all faults are my own. </p>
<p>This is about John and Sherlock at home, established relationship. Essentially smut but we're adults right so it's all good. </p>
<p>Sherlock Plays for John and it all escalates from there. It's a bit longer than I expected but still could have gone further and perhaps I will in another story but this is a one off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play for me

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I'm posting this, I've just finished it. There's only me that has seen it so any faults are mine. 
> 
> If anyone wants to know the song that set this off in my head is one of my favourites. 
> 
> Mendelssohn Violin concerto E Minor op 64 1st movement. 
> 
> Any comments would be greatly appreciated.

In the darkened living room of 221b Sherlock sat in his chair, eyes closed playing his violin. His fingers caressed the strings as he drew the bow slowly back and forth. He drifted away with the notes, carried on the tune to a peaceful place. His choice of song a clue to where his thoughts wandered. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been playing but his mind was calm and rendered serene as he tapered his last note. Sherlock languidly opened his eyes, his surroundings coming in to focus. Raising his gaze, his eyes lot to the partition separating the kitchen, facing him was John. His right shoulder and head resting against the frame, his face tilted back. Lit only by the orange glow from the street he looked so relaxed. Without worry on his face he looked younger Sherlock realised. He was not as oblivious to the emotions of others as people assumed, Sherlock was aware a lot of the stress John dealt with day to day was caused by himself. He tried, he honestly tried not to be suck a problem but it was not an easy task. Without opening his eyes John spoke

“Don’t stop”

Sherlock returned the violin to rest between his shoulder and chin. Still watching John he returned to playing Mendelssohn. Head Rolling forward John smiled “you always remember” Pushing off the doorframe and making his way across to his chair on silent feet he settled, letting out a deep breath as he relaxed into the cushion. Eyes fluttering closed again he a half smile on his lips he let the music carry him away again.

Sherlock watched John as he played. His head swayed gently in time with the notes as Sherlock performed for him. There were few greater pleasures he thought, than this. He played for John making the violin sing John’s favourite piece. This was a familiar dance between them. A long seduction of flying notes and heated glances when they thought the other was immersed in the moment. From under hooded eyes John concentrated on Sherlock. He could feel his breathing becoming ragged. His tongue emerging to moisten his lips then gently he bit the bottom of the two, worrying it with his teeth. His arousal grew quickly purely from watching Sherlock’s graceful form. 

John rose from the chair and sauntered across the small space between them. Their eyes met and held heavy with anticipation. John stopped between Sherlock’s spread thighs, shins pressed to the leather of the chair. Not breaking eye contact, Sherlock lowered the violin to its case on the floor. 

Reaching forwards he grasped a handful of John’s shirt, hauling him forwards so that he bent at the waist. John steadied himself with hands on each arm of the chair leaning in to Sherlock. Eyes slowly closing, a rub of noses and their lips met. Gentle and slow, John smiled into the kiss. Shifting to climb astride Sherlock’s lap a knee either side of his hips, he wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck. One hand made its way to the dark curls at the nape, the other firmly grasping the back of his skull pulling him forwards. Sherlock grasped John’s arse digging his fingers into the wonderfully muscled round cheeks using pressure to thrust their groins together with beautiful friction. Both moaning into the others mouth, kisses become more needy as their breaths caught. Sherlock moved his hands to John’s waist, pulling at the hem of his jumper and shirt drawing the jumper up and shirt from his jeans. Strong fingers slid around to caress the newly uncovered flesh. John tilted his hips and with a groan ground them against the straining fabric covering Sherlock’s growing erection. They deepened the kiss, tongues thrusting and entwining. Hips gently undulating against he other, cocks rubbing against fabric. It was too much and not enough at the same time. 

Sherlock wanted more, breaking the kiss he pressed his lips to Johns jaw, nipping down his neck, latching his teeth to the space between neck and shoulder. John shuddered and let out a strained cry, panting at the sensation. Tilting his head to the side allowing he allowed Sherlock greater access begging for more. 

Sherlock wanted to bite and mark, God John was beautiful. So responsive. so eager he would never get enough of this. He latched on to the tendons in John’s neck biting slightly harder. He knew that this drove John crazy and he was right. John rutted harder against Sherlock, words lost to him now just noises of want and need. Letting up the pressure he pressed kisses back to John’s jaw.

“Fuck Sherlock. You keep doing that and this is not going to last very long” he 

 

Sherlock moved his hands and began making light work on the closure to John’s jeans. Now he slid into the extra space, allowing him to feel the heat and softness of those malleable globes. He drove his hips upwards causing John’s breath to catch. 

“Too many clothes John, not exactly conductive to furthering this.”

“Then we’d best do something about that hadn’t we?” Whispered John with a smile, their foreheads resting together. 

John shuffled backwards slightly, unwrapping his arms he slid his hands to Sherlock’s shoulders bringing them to rest against the soft purple fabric of his shirt. Hell he loved this shirt. All he had to do was see that colour and he wanted to get his hands on his lover. One glimpse of it beneath the coat or as he strode through the flat, instantly made John want to rub himself all over Sherlock until he was screaming his name and shaking in release. If he were a cynical man he might think Sherlock did it deliberately, hell if he were thinking about it he’d know he did it for that exact reason. Neither could get enough of the other. The pair of them insatiable in their desires.

He began to slide the buttons free, exposing that beautiful, pale and sculpted chest. Four buttons down and he slid his hands inside unable to resist any longer. Splaying his hands John’s fingers found Sherlock’s nipples. With gentle pressure he ghosted his fingers across them feeling them pucker and stand to attention. Sherlock writhed, throwing his head back reclining further in to the leather. John grinned and lowered his head, hands sliding from chest to flanks as he replaced his fingers with his mouth. Tonguing the bud, then with slightly hollowed cheeks he drew it between his lips. Gently catching it in his teeth he nipped harder. Sherlock released a breathy moan, his hips undulating backwards , his back arching into John’s ministrations. His thumb and forefinger pinched it’s partner, rolling it with increasing pressure knowing that the bite of pain and pleasure drove Sherlock crazy.

“ More , more, god John more!” 

“So impatient but always so responsive my love” Giving one last lick to the flushed and eager nipple, John slid to the floor moving so that he was now between Sherlock’s feet. Making quick work of the closure to his trousers, John grasped the fabric. “lift” he demanded and Sherlock raised his pelvis allowing John to drag them down. The band of his underwear caught on Sherlock’s cock and he held it there for a moment gently rubbing the fabric against the impressive evidence of his desire. With a thump and a strained shout Sherlock’s head flew back, John continued removing the trousers. As soon as Sherlock’s cock was free, bursting from behind the fabric it curled impressively to his stomach, hard and leaking. John paused and leaned in. Pressing his tongue to the underside he lazily licked just once from base to tip giving a lingering kiss to the head. 

The warm breath, the moisture the texture, Sherlock’s mind went blank. All he could do was feel what John did to him. His cock bounced as heat flooded his system, if John continued this was not going to last very long. But John knew him, knew his body and with that one kiss backed off. 

“Not yet, I want that cock deep inside me fucking me till I scream so we’re not wasting it.” John warned. He pulled at the trousers still around Sherlock’s knees ripping them from his legs and flinging them behind him not caring where they landed. He settled back on his heels looking up at the vision in front of him. Sprawled in the chair in only his gaping shirt and looking thoroughly debauched, his hair wild from John’s hands, mouth agape and panting Sherlock was undone. One arm flung wide over the arm of the chair the other reaching to palm at his cock. He looked through his lashes at John. 

“ You seem to have me at a disadvantage John.” Raising an eyebrow and quirking one side of his lips he glanced at his own undressed state then returned his gaze to John’s fully clothed body. “Take it off. Take it all off.”

Placing his hands on the inside of Sherlock’s thighs he circled them to his knees as he rose from the floor. With a squeeze of his fingers he slowly stood. Grabbing the hem of his jumper he began to pull it over his head. Grinning as it lifted to cover his face at the throaty growl emanating from Sherlock as he watched him undress. 

Sherlock wrapped his hand around himself, squeezing his girth in a tight grip. Not moving his hand other than that. He watched as John turned around and bending pushed his jeans to the ground. Sherlock has such a view as widening his stance John let his cheeks spread as he stayed bent from the waist. 

“Get that arse over here right now” 

Sherlock held out his free hand palm up to John, He reached out and took it in his own. Allowing himself to be drawn forwards as he stepped out of the clothes now in a pile on the floor. He smiled and went to Sherlock again. Sherlock jerked him so that he fell into his lap. Roughly he pulled John close and ravaged his mouth. One hand still between them the other now scraping nails down John’s back. He released his fingers and wrapped them around both their cocks using his pre come to slide his hand slowly around them both. Establishing a slow teasing pace they rutted together. 

John was lost, all he could think of was the pressure building and the feel of their cocks rubbing together in such a delicious way. Sherlock owned him, his tongue thrusting deep into his mouth fucking him with it. He couldn’t think. All he wanted was to come undone in his lovers arms. Sherlock stopped and John almost screamed in frustration. Sherlock turned his head to John’s ear. He lowered his voice. 

“ Not yet John. What did you say before? You wanted me deep inside you. Pushing in, slick and hot. You wanted me to ride you hard. Bury my hard cock inside your waiting and grasping arse.   
How do you want it John?   
Hard and fast, brutal so you scream my name quickly?   
Oh how I want to feel you clench around me, milking me and pulling me in. I want to feel you scream and force yourself down on me pushing us both to the limit.”

John shuddered trying to grind themselves against each other again. Sherlock tightened his grip stopping him from moving. 

“Or do you want it slow. Tell me what you want John. Tell me how you want me”

“All of you, now. I don’t care how so long as you are inside me. I can’t wait any more it’s too much.” he wailed into Sherlock’s shoulder. 

Sherlock reached towards the violin case on the floor and removed the bottle of lube he kept there for moments such as this. John really couldn’t help himself when he heard Sherlock play and it was something Sherlock was learning to count on. He flipped the lid, removing his hand from around them both he pulled it from between their bodies. He applied a liberal amount to the fingers of his left hand and with John sprawled across him, arse in the air he reached around and separating John’s cheeks pressed just one finger to John’s puckered ring. Slowly John bore down and pushed back towards the finger caressing his hole. Sherlock gently pushed and his finger began sliding inside. Stopping at the first knuckle. John moaned and twisting his head bit at Sherlock’s neck. 

“More damn you, don’t tease. Stretch me. I need you” 

He continued, gently sliding his finger in deeper to the next knuckle then retreating. John’s breathing was fast and hot against his neck. He slid another finger inside and pushed them home, gently loosening John.

“enough, now I want your cock now!”

“Patience my heart, I’m all yours.”

John pushed from Sherlock’s shoulders, sitting up he grabbed the lube and covered one hand he reached behind him to grasp Sherlock. Sliding his hand up and down they were both ready. Holding Sherlock at the base he settled himself. He rose slightly and lining up began to bear down. Slowly at first impaling himself on the swollen head feeling him sink in stretching him. Unable to wait anymore, John surged down wanting to feel the stretch wanting the slight bite of pain to mix with the pleasure as Sherlock’s tip hit his prostate. 

Sherlock watched the face of his lover, the determination the lust. John met his eyes as he lowered himself. Sherlock remained still, letting John make the decisions. The sensation of John’s hole succumbing to him was nearly the undoing of him. For John he would stay still would abandon everything but the feel of his tight hand and the slick soft heat as he was enveloped. When John dropped it was all he could do not to scream with the sheer strength of sensation and come straight away. 

John settled, skin to skin connected to Sherlock in the most mind blowing way. Getting his breathing under control he began to rock. 

“Fuck yourself on me John, use me. God you are beautiful my John”

With a gasped “yours always” he bounced on the cock filling him. Sherlock grabbed the back of his neck pulling him down so their lips could meet a clash of lips and teeth and tongue. With the change of angle Sherlock surged upwards filling John completely. Neither was going to last long at this rate. He set the pace, hard causing John to buck and moan into his mouth. Breaking the kiss he arched backwards, grinding himself taking everything. Shuddering, everything is just that little bit too much. He’s whimpering and thrusting, Sherlock grabs John and follows the rhythm John is setting to stroke his cock at the same time. He’s clenching around Sherlock now, tightening, squeezing him as he approaches ecstasy. Full of Sherlock and surrounded by Sherlock he can think of nothing but the increasing pressure in his spine. 

“I’m close, so close. Make me come Sherlock, Fill me, Own me.”

How can he deny that, he takes over the pace, ploughing up faster building the pace until there are a writing mass of sexuality. He sees John’s head snap back mouth fly open and with a shuddering breath and deep cry he’s shooting over Sherlock’s hand coating his chest with come and wringing his cock with the spasms of his arse. The sight of John undone is enough, he bucks uncontrollably and with a hoarse shout he fills John. 

John collapses against Sherlock’s chest. He feels him still twitching inside him and neither moves. Sherlock wraps him in his arms still buried deep feeling the last few clenches milking him. He kisses John slowly both of them eyes closed and smiling. 

“ I swear you play my favourites deliberately you know?” 

Sherlock does not reply merely pulls John tighter to him settling his head atop John’s tucking him close to his heart. 

“Thought so” John mumbled into his neck. Laying a kiss against his pulse.


End file.
